


Daddy Knows Best

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, D/s, Daddy Dom!Loki, Daddy Kink, Dom!Loki, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Submission, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Eh.  Just something spur of the moment, inspired by the photo below.  Not very well edited.WARNINGS:  NSFW, DD/lg, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy kink, D/s, Dominance Submission, Dom!Loki Ageplay, fingering, spanking, orgasm denial, oral sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Just something spur of the moment, inspired by the photo below. Not very well edited.
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW, DD/lg, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy kink, D/s, Dominance Submission, Dom!Loki Ageplay, fingering, spanking, orgasm denial, oral sex.

[ ](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/tumblr_odm11az5W01t29wmxo1_500_zpsljemfhgo.jpg.html)

“Are your hands  _allowed_  to be down there, little one?” Loki asked in a tone that was almost too pointedly soft and quiet, one black eyebrow arched, chin down, giving you  _that_  look - the one that made you want to squirm and cover yourself, rather than rub, as you had originally intended.

You hang your head.  “No, Daddy.”

“And who is the  _only_  person who is allowed to touch you there, hmmm, my dearest love?” he continued, taking the two steps needed to stand in front of you, his imposing presence making you feel just that much littler.

“You are,” you whisper, now staring at his boots.  “But, Daddy, I ache -!”

“Eyes on mine, babygirl,” he whispers, and you jerk your head up, your already misty ones colliding with his bright ones.  As he inserts one big hand between where yours still lie and the flat of your lower tummy, he prompts, “And where do you think your hands should be right now?”, while his other hand claims almost the entirety of the bottom that you bared - yourself - when you put your panties down enough to reach that special spot.

Biting your lip, you remove your hands from your own panties and put them behind your back, and as soon as you do, you discover that you can no longer move them at all.

His fingers are far from idle, moving slowly, inexorably down to cup that which he considers to be his and his alone, claiming every single bit of you, but delving between your lips with two bold fingers to discover, first, just how drenched you are, and smiling triumphantly at that, then bringing those dew tipped fingers to where you had been aiming at yourself - and drawing them lazily over your clit at the exact same time as he begins spanking you with his other hand.

And with Loki, it doesn’t matter which hand he uses for either pursuit - the effects on your body - your mind - your soul - are wholly overwhelming, regardless, and you can’t suppress a deep moan - unable to discern whether it was prompted by the searing spanking or the demands of those all-too-knowing fingers - not that it matters.

“It’s very naughty of you to touch yourself, princess, unless you have been given my permission to do so.  You know that.”  His stern scolding is almost as devastating as the rest of what he’s doing to you - which is a fact that he knows only too well, and wields with incredibly skill to heighten your already uncontrollable responses to him.  

The pain builds, sometimes keeping pace with the pleasure, sometimes exceeding it by quite a bit, but then he always brings things back into balance, or close to it.  He does love to keep you dancing on that particular razor’s edge, and you never know when he’ll stop doing one or the other thing - usually pleasuring you - leaving you to endure a very thorough punishment while on an endorphin high, having to fight not to cum without his permission even while he wreaks havoc on your bottom.

And that is exactly what he does, bringing you just seconds shy of your peak one last time before removing his hand to the more neutral territory of your lower tummy to use it to brace you as he begins to swat you even harder while he lectures.

“And whose are you, little girl?” His tone is very stern, making it hard to remember what a loving Daddy he usually is and making your tummy tremble.

“Y-yours, D-daddy.”  You can barely answer him coherently between agonized groans as the punishment continues, even though he is no longer spanking you himself.

Instead, he’s standing before you, your eyes still locked with his, as he reaches down to release himself in all of his glory.  You can see that he’s nearly purple with desire, a large bead of moisture almost ready to drip from the tip of his cock.

He touches your shoulder once, and you kneel before him, taking that last step – once you do – so that he is quite literally standing over you, his cock resting right at your lips, heavy balls already tight against himself.

“And you still agree that you are submitting yourself freely to your Daddy – that Daddy having such strict control of every aspect of your life is good for you – it’s what you want?”

It was hard to want it when your bottom is still being set on fire, but you answer truthfully, and without hesitation.  “Yes, D-daddy.”

You thought you detected a small, proud smile at that – in his eyes and the corners of his mouth – but he hides it quickly.  “I am glad.  But I was very disappointed to see you with your hands in your panties just now, little miss.  You’re too little to touch yourself there without my guidance, and most especially without my express permission.  And this is not the first time I’ve had to correct you for this particular bit of naughtines, is it?”

“N -no, S-Sir.”

“Open.”

You no sooner have your lips apart then he drives himself between them, nearly gagging you but not quite, and only because he caught you a bit off guard.  You’re more prepared for his next thrust, and that’s a good thing, because he hits the back of your throat easily, and continues to use your mouth, holding your head right where he wants it with a hand in the back of your hair, maintaining a steady pull on it, while his other hand fondles your breasts and nipples painfully.

But it’s a very short time before he can no longer control himself – which is something you take quiet pride in – spurting and spasming down your throat, pumping into your mouth until you’ve taken every single drop, then removing himself slowly, after which you lean forward dutifully and clean every inch of him scrupulously with your mouth.

The spanking stops and you are suddenly on his lap, on your big bed, being held and cuddled to his now naked body, his arms tight around you, your head tucked beneath his chin.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, littlest?” he asks, giving you his full attention even though you know he’s tired.

“I still ache . . .”

“Good,” he answers, laughing at your outrage.  “And you’re going to for some time longer.”  He leans back so that he can look into your eyes.  “Who decides these things for you?”

You bury your face against his neck, suddenly shy.  “You do.”

“Why?”

“Because Daddy knows what’s best for me.”

“Exactly.  And what’s best for you is not too be pleasured too often.  You respond much better to a firm, frequent hand applied liberally to your backside, rather than your pretty parts.”

Your disgusted “humph” only succeeds in making him laugh as he snuggles you down under the covers with him.

 


End file.
